Mi querido profesor
by Rx-sama
Summary: Verlo de nuevo, despues de tanto tiempo, le hizo pensar que tal vez aquel sentimiento de admiración que sentía por él, no era solo eso. Joey/Seto AU Ooc


_Oh, bueno, tenía tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, lo que me recuerda que tengo que seguir escribiendo XD _

_Pues bien, esta historia es vieja, la escribí hace mucho pero no la había publicado aquí por varias razones, una de ellas es que tenía que corregir algunos - horrores - errores, y otra por simple y mundana pereza. A diferencia de mis otros fics, los personajes son de Yugi-Oh! Y sí, mis amados Joey y Seto.*Yupiii* Oh, y es que no soy solo Bleach y Naruto :)_

_En fin, espero les guste, es un poco largo pero me gustó el resultado._

_Que la disfruten. Besos_

**_Joey/Seto_**

**_AU_**

**_Ooc  
><em>**

* * *

><p>¿Es acaso posible darse cuenta de que estás enamorado después de tanto tiempo? Bien, a mí me pasó. Cuando lo vi de nuevo, viejas sensaciones se hicieron presentes, e inclusive, algunas otras nuevas me dejaron atónito. He leído mucho acerca del amor, pero nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que sentí aquella noche. Mi corazón y mi respiración se aceleraron drásticamente cuando lo vi; empecé a sudar estrepitosamente; mi mirada, curiosa y atrevida, lo buscada incesantemente entre la multitud que nos rodeaba. Solo había un pequeño e insignificante detalle, y es que hasta ese momento no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de él, por lo que solo me limitaba a observarlo de lejos, debatiendo conmigo mismo el considerar levantarme de la mesa en donde me encontraba solo para saludarlo. Únicamente me lo impedía la presencia de una dama, y aunque tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, la asistencia de aquella mujer me decía que eran más que solo compañeros de trabajo; ya que ella, al igual que él, son profesores. Así es, la persona de la cual hablo fue mi profesor. Recibí sus clases en preparatoria. Ahora me encuentro en la universidad, y desde entonces no había vuelto a saber de él. Y aunque en aquel entonces el verlo me llenaba de felicidad, nunca supe interpretar el sentimiento que me invadía. Pero después de tanto tiempo sin noticias suyas, sin sentir su mano apretar la mía, sin verlo sonreír, sin hablar con él y sin tenerlo cerca, me hizo darme cuenta realmente de que tal vez no era solo aprecio y cariño… no, era otra cosa aún mas intensa y profunda que el océano mismo.<p>

Mi hermana Serenity se graduó hace poco de la preparatoria, y casi al mismo tiempo salí de vacaciones de la universidad, por lo que regresé a casa feliz de compartir el logro de mi hermana junto a mi padre y mi madre, que, aunque se encontraban separados desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, decidieron reunirse junto a ella en ese momento tan especial e importante de su vida. Me sentía dichoso de regresar a casa y poder descansar de la faena universitaria, puesto que tuve que mudarme de ciudad ya que la carrera que curso actualmente no era dictada en ninguna de las universidades de mi ciudad natal. Lo que no sabía es que mis sentimientos se agitarían nuevamente con la llegada al pueblo que me vio crecer.

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla; los preparativos para la fiesta de graduación iban viento en popa. Ese día, todos nos encontrábamos muy agitados. Mi hermana y mi madre en la peluquería haciendo cosas que solo las mujeres entienden; mi padre y yo por otro lado nos encontrábamos buscando los bocadillos para la recepción, así como algunas cosas que habían quedado sueltas y que debíamos atar sin perder tiempo, ya que era el día de Serenity, y todo debía salir perfecto. Y aunque se supone que ella debió ser lar protagonista, lo que me sucedió en aquel agasajo fue de telenovela. Aún hoy lo recuerdo con cariño y dolor, pero a la vez con aceptación y resignación.

Llegó la noche y todos nos vestimos con premura. Mi hermana y mi madre se veían radiantes, eran la reina y la princesa; mi padre también estaba muy elegante y yo, bueno, también me veía bien.

Llegamos al sitio en cuestión de unos minutos, bajé del auto mirando el gran establecimiento en donde sería la recepción y caminé con tranquilidad tras mi familia. Mi madre se detuvo a saludar a algunas personas mientras mi hermana se alejó por el gran salón de fiesta para encontrarse con los compañeros que habían estudiado con ella cinco años de incontable sacrificio y dedicación. Yo por mi parte, solo observaba, sonriendo contento ante la alegría que emanaba mi hermanita, además que no conocía a muchas personas en el lugar, solo a algunos amigos de Serenity que tenía tiempo sin saludar. Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa correspondiente a la alumna Serenity Wheeler. Muy elegante, pensé mientras tomaba asiento junto a mis padres y notaba como mi hermana emocionada aparecía y desaparecía de mi vista. Aproveché la intimidad que se presentó y hablé con ellos por largo rato. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no los veía. Además, me sorprendía verlos tan cordiales entre ellos, y me alegraba.

Todo iba normalmente. Yo, sentado, bebiendo soda y sonriendo como si fuera la persona más divertida del mundo, pero la verdad, no soy muy dado a las fiestas, por lo que realmente no me sentía muy a gusto allí, solo asistí porque la misma era para mi hermana, y era indispensable mi presencia en esa noche junto a ella.

De repente, visualicé a lo lejos una figura familiar, que por falta de mis lentes, no pude distinguir adecuadamente.

– Mira Joey, ¿No es tu profesor de informática, Seto? – inquirió mi madre, quien lo vio llegar también.

Mi mirada se posó sobre él con timidez, pero a pesar de que no podía observarlo con detalle, me fue imposible apartar mi vista de su figura. Mi corazón también se aceleró de repente. ¿Qué pasa?, me pregunté al sentir aquellas sensaciones extrañas y repentinas.

Seto, mi profesor de informática. Tenía tanto tiempo sin saber de él, que creí, lo había olvidado. Pero al parecer no fue así. Su mirada profunda y templada aun estaba muy presente en mi memoria. Esa noche estaba hermoso, y no solo eso, es muy joven, solo es cinco años mayor que yo, pero aun así, me daba clases en preparatoria. Lo admiraba. Aún lo admiro, pero, ¿Es solo eso lo que siento por él? En aquellos tiempos, en los que aún no sabía lo que era mi realidad, esa era la respuesta más aceptada por mí mismo. Recuerdo que siempre fui un estudiante sobresaliente; él me felicitaba y me daba muchos ánimos. No lo puedo negar, me gustaba, sus ojos azules me hipnotizaban, su voz me fascinaba, buscaba casi cualquier excusa para acercarme y poder hablar con él… pero tenía presente, que jamás podría tener algo con alguien así, es decir, era mi profesor y yo su alumno, además que en aquel entonces era menor de edad, por lo que era casi imposible que algo sucediera entre nosotros. Y lo más importante, jamás supe que pasaba por su mente, y en la mía, aun debía superar algunos obstáculos que impedían aceptara mi realidad cruel y martirizante.

Mi mirada lo buscaba impaciente, quizás con la esperanza de que me viera y pudiera recordarme, ya que han sido tres años, y la vida me ha enseñado que el tiempo no pasa en vano; además, he cambiado mucho, tanto física como mentalmente. Él por otro lado, estaba casi igual, su castaño cabello peinado de la misma forma, sus ojos azules profundos y casi inexpresivos, su piel morena, y el porte y elegancia que lo caracterizaba… Sí, aún no lo olvidaba, y me sorprendía el recordar aquello que sucedió hace tanto tiempo. No podía negar que estaba feliz de volverlo a ver, pero mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi respiración estaba cada vez mas agitada, desconcertándome por completo. ¿Debería saludarlo?, me preguntaba a cada momento. No podía decidirme, lo deseaba más que nada. Solo quería apretar su mano, sentir uno de sus fuertes abrazos y poder escuchar su voz por lo menos una vez más. Solo eso ansiaba.

Me levantaba constantemente de la mesa con la excusa de ir al baño. En realidad, me dirigía al gran patio que quedaba detrás del salón de la fiesta que ya había empezado. Las personas ya se estaban levantando de sus asientos y empezaban a bailar. Allí, en ese lugar un poco desolado, me quedaba inmóvil. Solo quería pensar y alejarme de la fuerte música que me distraía de mis pensamientos. Había una pequeña luna que se asomaba entre las nubes que resplandecían casi un titilo, como si su furia fuera efímera y distante. ¿Que debo hacer?, me decía entre suspiros melancólicos. Me sentía estúpido al hacerme esas preguntas. ¡Que tonto!, solo debía ir a saludarlo y ya, todo estaría bien, de todas formas no iba a pasar nada, de eso estaba seguro. Regresé decidido a la mesa correspondiente a la familia Wheeler. Me senté, hablé un poco con mi madre para aparentar normalidad y me levanté para ir a saludarlo. Tragué saliva y caminé hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban sentados los profesores. Lo hice lenta y torpemente, como si mis pies fueran de plomo. Él se encontraba de pie, poniendo hielo a uno de los vasos para agregar algo de licor.

Me vio, al fin me vio. Me acerqué y en un intento por desenredar mi lengua, pude saludarlo.

- Profesor ¿Cómo está? – le dije, emocionado y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Joey, tanto tiempo. Muy bien ¿Y tú? Me alegra mucho verte – respondió, dándome la mano y acercándose para darme un fuerte abrazo.

Que bien se sintió su cuerpo cerca de el mío, ni siquiera pasaron por mi mente ideas sexuales, solo me imaginaba que estaba junto a él, besándolo, acariciándolo, sintiendo su calor y su esencia cerca. Solo eso.

- ¿Qué tal la universidad? – preguntó atento y observándome directo a los ojos. Casi atisbo un ligero brillo de esperanza. Deseaba poder interpretar lo que veía en sus ojos, pero solo eso descifré, aunque algo me decía que habían otras cosas escondidas allí.

- Muy bien profesor. Difícil, pero muy bien – expliqué brevemente, con una gran sonrisa mientras lo tomaba por uno de sus firmes hombros. Lo miré, con ternura y anhelo, y percibiendo como mis ojos brillaban sin razón.

- Que bueno, Joey. Siempre que veo a tu madre le digo que eres un gran estudiante y una gran persona, y sé que saldrás adelante. Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo – dijo, animándome tal como debe hacerlo un maestro a su alumno.

- Disculpen. Seto, voy a hablar con el profesor Moto, ahora vuelvo – interrumpió de repente la chica que había visto junto a él antes. En ese momento lo único que sabía es que era la madrina de promoción de mi hermana, pero no la conocía, ya que cuando cursaba clases en ese mismo colegio ella no formaba parte del personal docente de la institución.

- Está bien, Mai – respondió mi profesor a la mujer.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Un placer. Me llamo Joey, estudié hace tres años en el colegio, soy el hermano de Serenity – dije de repente, para mi sorpresa y la de ellos. No sé por qué lo hice, quizá solo quise ser educado o quizá… deseaba saber quién era la que miraba con tanto deseo a mi querido profesor.

- Un placer, Joey – dijo cortésmente y obsequiándome una ligera y sincera sonrisa - Disculpen, me retiro -

Seguí conversando con el profesor amenamente después de eso, pero no podía olvidar a la mujer. De alguna forma sabía que no eran solo compañeros de trabajo, y me incomodaba el pensarlo ¿CELOS? Tal vez. Me despedí de él, puesto que ya habíamos conversado durante mucho rato. Además, su mirada y su sonrisa me hipnotizaban, me dejaban sin aliento, me distraían de los demás. Por ello decidí retirarme y disimuladamente volteé hacia otros profesores para saludarlos, aunque mi atención solo estaba puesta en uno de ellos.

Regresé hacia la mesa con mi familia, nostálgico por la charla que había acontecido hacía algunos instantes atrás. Deseé poder seguir hablando con él, pero no podía. Quizá si hubiera deseado realmente hacerlo lo hubiera hecho, pero la presencia de esa mujer me parecía un tanto extraña; y aunque no los había visto besarse ni nada por el estilo, noté como a veces lo tomaba de la mano y lo abrazaba. Eso me enfurecía, y ya había dañado varios vasos plásticos cada vez que los veía juntos, apretando involuntariamente los inocentes y frágiles envases.

El tiempo transcurrió lento y pesado después de eso, así que decidí bailar un rato al compás de la música que estaba sonando, junto a mi familia y algunos amigos de mi hermana; debía distraerme. ¿Que me está pasando?, no puede ser, será posible que me haya enamorado a primera vista o tal vez… siempre lo estuve y hasta este momento me di cuenta, pensé desesperado, al escuchar una canción de esas románticas que te sacan un suspiro obligado y doloroso. Eran los síntomas que había leído en las historias de amor que tanto me gustan: celos, corazón galopante, respiración acelerada, pensamientos fijos en ese único ser, lo miraba sin siquiera posar los ojos en alguien más. Llegó un momento en el que no lo vi por ningún lado, y un vacío espantoso me embargó de la nada. Lo busqué con mis ojos por todo el lugar pero no lo logré divisar su persona cerca. Cansado y frustrado de buscarlo – a pesar de que solo lo quería observar de lejos -, decidí ir de nuevo hacia el lugar en donde había ido algunas veces a pensar. Sabía que no iba a pasar nada, lo tenía muy presente pero, solo quería verlo toda la noche, así fuera de lejos, eso me hacia feliz.

Cuando me dirigía hacia el lugar, pensaba que sería muy romántico pero extraño encontrarme con él allí. Reí ante el pensamiento tan descabellado, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi sentado en una mesa. Pero no estaba solo. La hermosa mujer lo acompañaba. Me sentí morir al verlos hablando tan íntimamente; ella, tomando su mano con cariño. Él, observándola con anhelo y deseo. Era obvio que no eran solo compañeros de trabajo. Se me partió el corazón al verlos así, aunque muy adentro me alegraba el que tuviera una novia, ya que sé que conmigo no hubiera sido feliz, si en algún momento y en un universo alterno hubiéramos estado juntos, y mi único deseo es que esté bien y tranquilo. Que cursi, pensé mientras caminaba junto a ellos como si nada. Los saludé normalmente mientras me dirigía hacia otro lugar, escondiéndome de su vista. Lloré un poco, observando a la luna camuflada en lo alto del cielo, acompañada por la penumbra nocturna y por el escándalo originado por la fuerte música que retumbaba en mis oídos y en mi pecho. Mis lágrimas caían lentamente, como arrepintiéndose de salir de mis ojos. Deseé no haberlos visto así, no quería enterarme de lo que realmente eran; y aunque era obvio desde antes, no quería darme cuenta de la realidad.

Me quedé allí por largo rato, pensando y mirando los alrededores, en un intento por espabilar de mi mente su figura firme e insoportable. Por suerte, no había nadie por allí, y mi sola presencia perturbaba la tranquilidad del lugar. Cuando dispuse a irme, escuché detrás de mí que pronunciaban mi nombre con una voz suave y familiar.

Era él, mi profesor estaba allí.

- ¿Que hace aquí, profesor? - pregunté sorprendido y tratando de desviar la mirada, puesto que aún estaba cristalizada por el berrinche vergonzoso que había hecho. Además, no deseaba que se diera cuenta de eso.

- Es que tardaste en regresar, y me preocupé. Sabes que estar solo por aquí es peligroso – explicó, un tanto severo, un tanto dulce y atento.

- No se preocupe profesor. Ya regreso a la fiesta - le respondí con tranquilidad.

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió, mientras alzaba mi rostro con delicadeza – ¿Estabas llorando? –

Era el momento. Debía hacerlo, debía decirle lo que sentía. No quería dejarlo ir sin que supiera al menos que tenía en el corazón. Aún sabiendo que tal vez me aborrecería, o que nunca iba a estar conmigo, deseaba que supiera lo que yo sentía, y anhelaba dejar indefensa mi alma ante mi querido profesor. Sé que todo fue tan repentino, pero algo dentro de mí me empujaba a hacerlo, aún teniendo presente que era una completa locura.

- Profesor, tengo que decirle algo – dije, decidido y muy nervioso.

- Dime Joey, ¿Qué sucede? – tomó uno de mis hombros con firmeza.

- Profesor es solo que yo… yo… - empecé a tartamudear, en un intento por que las palabras salieran fluidas.

- ¿Tú qué Joey? - bisbisó bajito, casi en un suspiro.

- Profesor, yo lo amo – confesé, casi con el corazón en la garganta.

- ¿Cómo? – respondió sorprendido.

Esperé cualquier cosa: que me golpeara, que me dejara hablando solo, que me regañara, lo que fuera. Pero solo se quedo allí, como esperando a que continuara.

- Profesor, yo solo quería decírselo, es algo que me esta oprimiendo el pecho, que no me deja respirar y necesitaba que lo supiera. Por favor, discúlpeme. Sé que la profesora con la que estaba hablando en su novia… y… y… lo siento de verdad. Adiós.

Quise retirarme, pero me tomó fuertemente del brazo.

- ¿Y me vas a dejar así? – inquirió en voz ronca y firme.

- Profesor, discúlpeme. Sé que esto quizá le parezca una locura, pero… - interrumpió.

- No Joey, hablo de esto.

Ocurrió lo que mas deseaba pero a la vez lo que menos me esperaba. Me empujó contra la pared y se acercó lentamente, respirando lenta y calmadamente sobre mi rostro apenado, procurando que pudiera aspirar su aroma exquisito y embriagante. Una de sus manos apresó mi brazo mientras la otra oprimió pecho, como asegurándose de que no escapara a ningún lugar. Juntó lentamente sus labios con los míos; aún puedo sentir la calidez de su presencia gallarda y masculina. Fue un beso tierno y suave, pero a la vez firme y especial. Podía sentir como sus manos dejaban su agarre para posarse con delicadeza en mis mejillas sonrosadas. Poco a poco traté de ir mas allá, introduciendo mi lengua en su cavidad, lo hice con paciencia, esperando reacción de su parte, que para mi disfrute, fue acogida gratamente. Después de allí el beso se volvió apasionado, casi desesperado y lleno de magia. Ya podía sentir como nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban y sus manos recorrían mi cabello al igual que las mías el suyo. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero el ver su rostro en ese momento fue una escena que no podía dejar pasar. Además, ese instante, efímero y estúpido, fue tan bello para mí, tan único.

Se separo suavemente, tratando de aspirar algo de aire. Volvió a arremeter con dulzura en mi boca, pero no lo permití.

No quería hacerlo, pero mi sentido de la honradez y humildad pudieron más que mis ganas de estar con él.

Lo separé de mí súbitamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Joey? – preguntó, extrañado ante mi reacción.

- Lo siento profesor, pero no puedo hacerlo – le dije, apartando mi mirada de la suya.

Pero no dijo nada, solo esperó que le respondiera a su pregunta muda.

- Es solo que… profesor, usted tiene novia y… no quiero… jamás podría interferir en una relación.

- Eso siempre me gusto de tí, sabes. ¿Es que acaso no te dabas cuenta? Siempre fuiste mi alumno preferido; no solo tus calificaciones me impresionaban, tu forma de ser me embrujaba. Eras un niño en ese entonces y aún así me tenías embelesado. Y ahora, que eres todo un hombre… - no lo dejé terminar.

- Yo lo siento profesor, pero no puedo - Salí corriendo de allí, sin darle chance a que me siguiera.

Quería llorar, pero no podía. Debía ser fuerte y tener entereza. Pasé cerca de la profesora quien se encontraba sentada esperando su compañía; me despedí por simple cortesía, y me retiré de allí antes de que me preguntara por qué estaba tan alterado. Llegué a la mesa y me senté, aparentando tranquilidad y normalidad. Le dije a mis padres que deseaba irme porque me sentía un poco mal, - Seguro los bocadillos hicieron algunos estragos en mi estómago - dije sonriendo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Después de un rato, mientras recogía algunas cosas, pude apreciar la presencia del profesor junto a ella en el salón de fiesta. Pero esta vez, los vi besándose. Me llene de rabia, frustración y celos, malditos celos. Me sentía tan estúpido por sentir aquello.

Me dispuse a irme con mi familia, recogimos lo que faltaba mientras mi padre sacaba el carro que se encontraba estacionado.

Ya era muy tarde, casi las tres A.M. y estaba muy cansado y decepcionado de mí, de él y de la vida. Me sentía feliz por mi hermana que la había pasado bien, pero a la vez mi corazón se arrugaba al observar a la pareja bailando y feliz. Sé que las palabras y el beso que me dio el profesor tenían un gran significado, pero sencillamente no deseo que sea infeliz a mi lado. Es mejor que se quede con ella, aunque me duela y se me parta el corazón en dos…

Lo miré de nuevo, aunque esta vez, le observé fijamente mientras me alejaba. Sentí una gran opresión en el pecho; deseaba lanzarme a sus brazos y a sus labios nuevamente, pero ya había tomado la decisión. Así que solo susurré bajito y con dolor antes de subirme al auto de mi padre.

– Adiós, mi querido profesor.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ¿Les gustó? Si no igual comenten, no sean tacaños *los señala con el dedo*<em>

_La verdad tengo una secuela como de tres capítulos, pero depende de los comentarios que reciba, los cuelgo aquí._

_En lo personal, me gusta más este final, pero ustedes mis lectores adorados me dicen, ¿Va?_

_Bien, gracias por leer y espero verlos en una próxima entrega :)_


End file.
